Come What May
by Chellelove
Summary: Quinn lied to Puck about being her baby's father, and when he finds out the truth he take's it badly. Meanwhile Shelby, Jesse, and Shelby's niece Harmony leave Carmel for Mckinley and shake up Will, Rachel, and Puck's lives.
1. Prologue

**Come What May**

**Summary: Quinn lied to Puck about being her baby's father, and when he finds out the truth he take's it badly. Meanwhile Shelby, Jesse, and Shelby's niece Harmony leave Carmel for Mckinly and shake up Will, Rachel, and Puck's lives.**

**I had planned on adding this when I started Once Upon a Time in Storybrook, but I talked myself out of it, but since I'm not going to update four of my storys as often, and because I really wanted to write a Glee story I'm going ahead and adding this story.**

**This is not a Rachel and Puck story. This story starts after the run joey run episode.**

**I do not have a beta for this story (I'm looking if anyone's interested), and I'm not using anything that will correct me so I'm sorry for the mistakes.**

**I don't own Glee****.**

Prologue

Harmony Corcoran's POV

"What the hell" I asked my best friend Jesse st. James as I open the front door, "Jay it is four o'clock in the morning, and I love you but if you wake aunt Shelby I won't stop her from hurting you". "I need to talk", Jesse said as I noticed that he's been crying. This can't be good, Jesse is not the crying type.

"Come on", I said as he walked towards my room on autopilot, while I opened Chloe's door to make sure Jesse's loud knocking hadn't woke her up. "I'm sorry", Jesse said after I closed Chloe's door, "I should have realized that I could have woken Chloe or Shelby up, but I need someone to talk to, and your the only friend I have that won't judge me on this".

"What happened with Rachel", I asked, the other members of Vocal Adrenaline didn't like that Jesse left us for Rachel, but they don't know that Rachel's my cousin, and he may have started this as a favor to aunt Shelby but I know that he has fallen in love with Rachel.

"She made a stupid video for glee, and she put me and both of her ex-boyfriend's in it", Jesse whispered angerly and he started to pace, "how could she do that, like I don't already have enough problem's with the members of New Directions, and now this. I've given up everything to be with her, I should have already returned to VA, but I stayed for her".

"I see she's a true Corcoran", I said laughing lightly, earning an angry look from Jesse, "Jay you have to remember that even though aunt Shelby hasn't been in Rachel's life that Rachel is rumored to be a lot like her mother. I don't think she did this to hurt you, but she's a diva, like you and aunt Shelby, so you can't take this that personaly".

"What do I do", Jesse asked. "You need to leave Mckinley for a while", I answered, "Carmel is having spring break, tell Rachel and the other members of New Directions that your going with them to california, then you pack a bag and come spend some time with me, Chloe, and aunt Shelby. You need a break from it all, no Rachel, New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, or school, just three girls who care about you, in a platonic way of course".

"Thank's Harmony", Jesse said hugging me, "your a genius". "I know", I said, "I care Jay, other people may not see it but your a good person". "I agree", aunt Shelby said from the door shocking me and Jesse, "Jesse you may have a good reason for being here, but you both need to get some sleep, you can sleep on the couch, and don't take what Rachel did so serously, she didn't mean to hurt you".

"I know", Jesse said smiling as he left the room. "I'm worried", I told aunt Shelby after Jesse had left, "remember what Jesse said about what's going down at Mckinley in the next two week's, Rachel may need us". "I know sweetie", my aunt said hugging me, "we have a decision to make, but we'll decide next week when Jesse is here. Rachel's sixteen, her fathers said I couldn't have contact until now, I think it's time that I became apart of Rachel's life".

Your a good mom aunt Shel", I said smiling at her, "you may not be the one that gave birth to me, but you've been my mother for a long time". "I love you to dear", aunt Shelby said leaving, I tried going back to sleep after that, but I couldn't and ended up in the living room watching musicals with Jesse. neither of us paid the tv any attention, we were both thinking about what Jesse had found out about some of the members of New Directions, and how we could be helpful to them.

**I hope you enjoy. Please Review**

**Amanda**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank Noelle86, Crumberries, and all my readers**

**There are some of my story's on here that I'm worried about, so far there are four and I don't plan on stopping any of them but I won't update them as often as the others. **

**For this story Quinn will be the bad guy, I like Quinn, but she makes an awsome vilian.**

**I don't have a beta for this story yet, and I am writing this on wordpad so I am sorry about any mistakes.**

**I don't own Glee, but I own Harmony.**

Chapter One

Quinn's POV

"Hello", I said as I answered the phone, happy that he'd finally called me. "Hi Quinn", Nathaniel said, "I've missed you baby". "As you should", I told him, "Me and your daughter needed you and you wern't here for us. I have spent the last few months having to rely on two losers to take care of me".

"I'm sorry baby", but you know that my family wasn't happy that you are pregnant", Nathaniel said, "you remember what they did to my sister I couldn't let that happen to me, so I've spent the last few month's talking them into being happy that your carring my heir. Quinn you won't have to be at Mckinley for much longer, I'm taking care of everything".

"Finally", I said as I watched Puck walk over here, I can't wait until I get this loser out of my life, but until I know for certin that Nathaniel is going to take care of me and this baby I had to string him along, "I have to go, I'll talk to you later". "Sure baby", Nathaniel said before hanging up.

"How's my girls", Puck said smirking at me, which only pissed me off. "Fine", I said angerly, "my parents are starting to get suspicious, and it's your fault because you did this to me Puck, you better help take care of this, you wanted to be in your daughters life, but your not acting like it".

"I'm trying Quinn", Puck said. "Try harder", I said as I stormed off. Why do I have to deal with this, I should be in Akron with Nathaniel and his family, not stuck in Lima having to drag Noah Puckerman along, hell I don't even like Puck. Hopefully Nathaniel will come through so that I can finally leave this place.

* * *

><p>Puck's POV<p>

"I feel sorry for you and your child, Puckerman", Santana said as came to stand in front of me after Quinn's outburst. This is just what I needed, Santana to come and kick me while I'm down, "I don't see why your still dealing with her, she shouldn't be treating you like that".

"I have no choice Lopez", I told her angerly. "I refuse to abandon my child like my father did me and my sister, and if I have to put up with Quinn Fabray for the rest of my life so that I can be in my child;s life then I'll just have to deal with it".

"I know you won't abandon your child Puck", Santana said quietly, "but I don't like how she's talking to you, hell she's taking being a bitch to a level even I won't go to. She treats you like dirt and I care about you Puck, you know that all you have to do is say the word and I'll kick her ass after mini you is born".

"I know I have it bad when your being nice to me", I said smiling, "thanks Santana". "Hey it would make my day to take that bitch down a notch or two", Santana said, I'm just using you as an excuse".

"Figures", I said as I started walking to glee, while Santana followed. I may hate the way Quinn treats me, but I won't complain, She's pregnant with my daughter, and I'd do anything for my child.

**I hope you enjoy. Please Review**

**Amanda**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank sillystarshine, R0CKSTARM0NSTER, tomffeltonlover1991, stepheyy, Dalonega Noquisi, runaway cherry, Neith4Weiss, and all my readers. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had planned on taking a short hiatus for a week, but I've been sick and stressed for a while, and every time I start getting better I get sick again. Hopefully I'll get better soon. I have decided to keep on with my stories, and later on I will add a corrected version of my first three stories.**

**I am not the biggest Jessie St. James fan, but I love Jonathan Groff and Lea Michelle's chemistry, so he and Shelby will be out of character.**

**I have a new story for Once Upon a Time called Picking up the Pieces. It's a Rumpelstiltskin/Belle story (they are one of my favorite pairings right now).**

**I want to thank my beta for this story Stepheyy. She is awesome for working with me. **

**I don't own Glee, if I did Rachel wouldn't be as high strung, and she, Santana, and Quinn would be partners in crime.**

_Chapter two_

Harmony's POV

I have always loved to sing and dance, and I'm very talented at what I do, that's why when I started High School I went to Carmel and joined Vocal Adrenaline. At first it was awesome because I got to spend most of my time away from my awful parents. I also got to be around my aunt and best friend practically every waking moment between school and VA practice.

Sadly over the years VA has become a joke, my brother joined this year and teamed up with Andrea to make mine and Aunt Shelby's life a living hell, and now that Jesse has left for McKinley there's no reason for us to stay here.

Aunt Shelby had realized that we would be happier in Lima, so we decided to move to Lima to be closer to her daughter Rachel as well as Jesse who moved to be with her. Plus their glee club there isn't full of conceited asses or so I hope. Today's our last day at Carmel, we already have a house, I have found a great pre-school for Chloe, and aunt Shell will be working at McKinley where I will be going to school with Rachel and Jesse.

We haven't told anyone in VA that we are leaving yet because they won't be happy that they are losing us. I am their female lead, and I am the one who choreographs most of the group's dances, they may not like me but they know that if they lose me that they will lose nationals. Which I suppose is a good thing; I mean someone else deserves to win for once and without me VA will surely lose.

Today is my last day of suffering through one of VA's rehearsals, aunt Shell didn't want to go over anything new since her replacement would be here tomorrow so we are practicing our old routines when my twin brother Nathaniel decides to stomp on my foot, and I lose it.

"What the Hell?" I screamed as I got in my twin brother's face.

"Don't think that I won't hurt you Nathaniel." I said screaming in anger.

"I wonder how your mommy and daddy would like that." I said to get his attention.

"I don't care what you say Harmony." He said smirking and I just blew up; we weren't going to say anything but this is the last straw.

"Aunt Shell I can't deal with this anymore." I said turning to face my aunt.

"I'm going home, and after today I won't be part of vocal Adrenaline anymore, and it doesn't make sense that they are practicing my dances since they won't be allowed to use them once I leave Carmel." I said not really caring anymore, I was way passed that point.

"What?" Nathaniel and Andrea both screeched as I left the stage to go stand beside aunt Shell.

"Shelby and I have decided to leave Carmel I transferred to McKinley and I start tomorrow. We're moving to Lima. Shelby has a job there as well." I said looking at Nathaniel, even though the ass didn't deserve an explanation from me.

"No one here appreciates me, nobody likes me here. So why should I stay? I'll be happier with New Directions, and since I am leaving you can't use my dances anymore, and without them you will lose ever competition you enter. I am terribly sorry, but maybe this will teach you to treat the people you need with a little respect." I finished and walked out heading home for the night needing a fresh start which would hopefully be better.

"Don't do this Harmony." Nathaniel said as I left the auditorium; He caught me heading toward my car so I could head over to the daycare to pick up my daughter and finally head to Lima.

I'm really excited about moving to Lima. I mean I get a fresh start, I'm back with my best friend, I'm living with my aunt who loves and cares about me more than my parents. Also I get away from those idiots I called my teammates and my twin brother. Did I mention I finally get to meet my cousin Rachel?

Later that night

"I talked to Mr. Shuester earlier." Aunt Shelby said while she cooked dinner and I played with Chloe.

"He's excited to have you join New Directions, and he is looking forward to working with me as his advisor. He said that there has been some drama in the glee club, it involves Quinn Fabray." Aunt Shelby continued.

"She's stupid." I said as I kissed Chloe's cheek causing her to giggle, my daughter is the cutest three year old that ever existed in my opinion.

"Quinn will regret the day she met Nathaniel." I said as I continued making Chloe giggle.

"I know sweetie." Aunt Shell said.

"We have to let her make her own mistakes. She wouldn't listen to us even if we tried to explain that Nathaniel is only going to hurt her in the long run." I sighed knowing that I just agreed with my aunt.

"It's a lesson that she'll have to learn on her own." I said picking Chloe up and taking her to the table so that we could eat.

"I'm more worried about the people that she's hurting right now." I continued as we ate dinner.

"She'll fit into his family easily", aunt Shell said.

"At least until they decide to get rid of her. Now eat, we have to get ready for school tomorrow, and to finish moving." Aunt Shelby finished; she's right like she usually is, Quinn Fabray will fit in perfectly with Nathaniel's family.

**I hope you enjoy. Please review**

**Amanda**


End file.
